escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Description The YouTube Premium original series Escape the Night returns for a third dramatic and exciting season, as Joey's friends have been invited to save the town of Everlock! The guests must face scary creatures, solve puzzles, find clues, vote on who gets to fight for their life in survival challenges, and cleanse all 8 artifacts to defeat the Carnival Master and escape the night! This season's guests' assistants are Calliope and Mortimer while this season's main villain is Nicholas (The Carnival Master). Guests Special Guests Liza Koshy This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. Liza then appears in the crystal and pleads for him to make things right and save his fallen friends. Episodes # The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 # The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 # Venomous Affections # The Man With No Name # Strong Like A Demon # Twin Dolls # Funhouse # Wicked Witches # Control Issues # The Carnival Master Special Episodes # Behind the Town # The Monsters of Everlock Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and was safe. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was cursed and was automatically competing in a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. : How They Died *JC Caylen - Stabbed in the stomach repeatedly by head clown. *Roi Fabito - Bitten by the Snake Woman. *Teala Dunn - Strangled by The Man with No Name. *Matthew Patrick - Beaten to death by The Strong Man, but got revived in Episode 7. *Colleen Ballinger - Locked into the Maiden of Madness and bled out. *Safiya Nygaard - Stabbed with a fish hook by Willie. *Rosanna Pansino - Stabbed by the Witches as a sacrifice. *Manny Mua - Shot multiple times by Nikita Dragun. Other Deaths Below is a list of deaths of non-guest characters that occurred on screen. Deaths of extras are not included. Tarot Cards Joey Graceffa= |-| Matthew Patrick= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Manny MUA= |-| Rosanna Pansino= |-| Safiya Nygaard= |-| Colleen Ballinger= |-| Teala Dunn= |-| Roi Fabito= |-| JC Caylen= Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 3 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Escape the Night Season 3 Welcome to Everlock in VR180|VR Trailer Trivia * This is the first season where there are only 2 people helping. * This is the first season where one of the helpers, Calliope, was part of the Society Against Evil. * Season 3 is also the first season where one of the helpers, Mortimer, was corrupted and betrays the guests. * With the exception of the first and tenth episodes, Season 3 was the first season to feature a guest dying in every episode. * Season 3 aired on June 21, 2018, the earliest of any of the other seasons, beating Season 1 by one day. Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Carnival Master's Creatures Category:First Victims Category:Second Victims Category:Third Victims Category:Fourth Victims Category:Fifth Victims Category:Sixth Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Eighth Victims